rp_funfandomcom-20200214-history
Arcanes
Introduction Arcanes are special members of Azuran species with the ability to draw power from Ether. Info Arcanes are people with the ability draw power from the Ether within their souls. This not only gives them enhanced physical attributes and regeneration (they can heal from cuts, gashes, bruises, wounds and even broken bones), but also a form of extrasensory perception that gives them the ability to sense nearby life-forces, nearby danger (as well as nearby people in peril) and nearby Nether sources along with Pandora. Some more kind and selfless Arcanes can even heal the wounds of others. And more powerful and experienced Arcanes even have the ability of astral projection. However they do not initially have complete/nigh-complete control over all of these powers. They need time to master them all. For example, initially Arcane regeneration is actually pretty slow. In some cases, it can take days to heal from wounds. It is also impossible for an Arcane to regenerate from broken necks, severe skull fractures, dismemberment or decapitation no matter how skilled they are. However overtime, the user can will their regeneration speed to go faster and heal from even the toughest of wounds. Sometimes however, an Arcane relies more on sheer amplified endurance rather than regeneration, and it will take longer for an Arcane to regenerate from an injury inflicted from the Soul Arm (see below) of another Arcane as opposed to one from a normal weapon. For healing the wounds of others rather than themselves, however, the target’s wounds will regenerate slightly faster, but at a cost to the user’s own stamina, and their own powers may even be weakened for a time. But like with the other powers, the user can learn to hone their skills and be able to heal other people’s wounds at a much faster rate - even some dismemberments - and be able to do so without reducing the effectiveness of their own abilities. However it will *still* drain them of their stamina. For their ESP, they are entirely incapable of percieving nearby souls/life-forces in the initial stage, only danger, people in danger or Nether/Pandora. Even then, it’s completely automatic and tends to give the user a brief splitting migraine and their sixth sense isn’t exactly precise of whatever danger it is warning the user about or where it is. For example, if someone were approaching an inexperienced Arcane from behind with a knife, that Arcane’s ESP would immediately go off, telling them that there is danger nearby, but not that someone is sneaking up on them from behind with the intent to stab them, just that there’s danger nearby. Another example, if someone was being mugged nearby, any Arcane that was near would sense that someone else is in danger....but only that someone was in danger, not that someone was being mugged in a nearby alleyway. Sometimes, it may not even activate at all. But with enough training, the user can activate their ESP at will, and not only locate whatever nearby life-forms they desire, but also find out what kind of danger faces them and the direction it’s coming from and so on. And lastly for their self-attribute enhancement, it’s true that they don’t need conscious effort to enhance their physical attributes - it’s automatic and constantly active, in fact. However it’s not like that every single Arcane has superhuman strength, speed, durability, endurance, agility, reflexes, etc. It’s actually only *specific* physical attributes which are amplified more than others, and what attribute it is that are enhanced is directly determined by what kind of weapon/Soul Arm (see the section below) they use, what their fighting style is or other factors. Should an Arcane lose one of their senses later in life, it is almost never permanent, as that lost sense will eventually regenerate later on most of the time. However if an Arcane was *born* without one of their senses, their ESP compensates for that by allowing the user to directly *perceive* in the mind what that sense could not. For example, an Arcane who was born blind can mentally sense the environment around them, and an Arcane who was born deaf can telepathically perceive all nearby sound. Arcanes also possess Soul Arms, mystical weapons made from Ether with magical properties and can take on a wide variety of forms. Arcanes have the ability to conjure and de-conjure these Soul Arms at will, and different types of Arcanes are classified based on the initial form of their Soul Arm: Blade-Type Arcanes have bladed weapons for Soul Arms. Lancer-Type Arcanes have polearms for Soul Arms. Bludgeon-Type Arcanes use blunt weapons. Slinger-Type Arcanes use any ranged weapons excluding explosives and firearms. Flail-Type Arcanes have flexible weapons. Bomber-Type Arcanes wield explosives or explosive launchers. Gunner-Type Arcanes use firearms. Guard-Type Arcanes have shields or other pieces of armor as weapons. Brawler-Type Arcanes use weapons that augment the power of their punches, kicks or both, such as gauntlets, knuckledusters, etc. Muse-Type Arcanes use musical instruments. Yes. Soul Arms can be musical instruments. Dual-Type Arcanes use two different types of Soul Arms, as in duel-wielding. Hybrid-Types use weaponry that is a mix of two different categories. Artillery-Types used heavy, long-range weaponry. Specialist-Types use unique forms of Soul Arms unlike any other category. While Arcanes can harm others with their Soul Arms, they cannot be hurt by their own. There are also Arcane Sorcerers (or Sorcerer-type Arcanes), which are more powerful than normal Arcanes and have unique powers, but are far more rare than other types. Arcanes can also summon something known as a Soul Shield, which is a stationary barrier of ether which is usually shaped as a round disc, but can also be a bubble. Sorcerer Arcanes have far more durable Soul Shields and can manipulate their size. In addition to their other various abilities, Arcanes also possess the ability of Ether Pulse, which allows them to project a harmless shockwave of Ether from anywhere on their bodies (except the head). However the Arcane must focus to use this ability, and it is only useful for pushing enemies back, as it can’t deal any physical damage. However, it should also be noted that Arcanes who suffer from low confidence will have slightly weaker powers and will have more difficulty summoning their Soul Arm, which may also be more fragile. Some Arcanes may also have to draw on a specific feeling or desire in order to access their powers or summon their Soul Arm, such as a strong desire to protect one’s friends, feelings of anger or even bloodlust. Sometimes when an Arcane enters intense emotional stress, they will enter something known as the “berserk state”. In this state, their already enhanced physical capabilities will become even greater along with their Soul Arm abilities, only they will be consumed with the desire to either destroy a single target or anyone in sight. There is a 50/50 chance for *anyone* to be born as either an Arcane or a normal person, regardless or not if their parents/one of their parents are Arcanes or not. Category:Glitchee123z Category:Legendverse Terminology Category:Elysian Knights Terminology Category:Power Users